


First Penetration

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where Kurloz can talk, Anal Sex, First Time, Humanstuck, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz is the first to fuck his little brother in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Penetration

”Relax baby bro.”

"Bro, I- ahhhn~ don’t think that’s gonna motherfucking fit."

"Probably not."

He’s so lovely the way you have him spread for you. You have three lubed fingers buried in his tight little hole and you groan at the tightness that you’re cock is soon to experience. You grip your swollen member and poke at his entrance once you pull your fingers free.

"You ready Gam?"

"Y-yeah."

You start to push in slowly and he whimpers. You groan at the tightness engulfing you and you can feel him clenching. You need him to relax, you want him to enjoy this. You lean over and kiss up his spine, murmuring into his skin as you stroke his sides in a soothing manner.

"Relax, brother. It’ll feel better."

His breathing starts to even out and you lick up the protruding bones on his back, humming in approval as you feel him loosening on your cock. You start to push in some more and he clenches around you again but only for a second, he’s struggling to breathe deep and calm himself and you nip and lick at his neck to distract him from the pain of first penetration. You sigh once you feel your pelvis meet his ass.

"There, all in."

"Motherfucking shit. When is this supposed to be all up and feeling good bro?"

"In a bit, just hang in there for me, Gam."

You rock into him a little before pulling out slowly. He whines when you push back in and you rub up his sides again and kiss at his shoulders. Soon you’ve started a slow, steady pace that has you making soft grunts. Gamzee doesn’t really sound like he’s enjoying himself though. You sit up and grip his hips to tilt them up.

"What’re you doin?"

"About to make you see the miracles, brother."

You angle yourself as you thrust back into him a little faster and he gasps. You push in again at that same spot and he moans. Found it. You spread your legs a bit, spreading his with yours, and start to slam into that spot again and again.

"Shit! Ahhh shit bro! That’s so fucking good! Fucking shit!"

"Mmmnh you feel so good, little bro."

Gamzee lowers his upper body on the bed and leaves his ass in the air as you pound into him. He’s making the most delicious noises as hit it dead on without mercy. You’re gripping his hips a harder than you probably should but you can’t help it, he feels too good. He turns his head to look at you out the corner of his eye and you bite your lip at the look he’s giving you. 

"Please bro, touch it. Please…"

You slide a hand underneath him and pump his cock with languid flicks of your wrist, making his back bow even more than it already was. You snap your hips into him faster and squeeze when your fingers brush the tip of his cock. You wish you could watch him cum but you’re already nearing your end.

He chokes out a broken moan and you pull out, slipping between his legs to rub the head of your dick on his taint as you both release. He spills his hot seed over your fingers and you splatter your cum all over his groin with a low groan. He collapses to the bed and you do the same, only on top of him. You two lay there for a bit until Gamzee groans.

"Get your old ass offa me, Kurloz."

"Old? Now hold on a minute, motherfucker."

He pushes you off with an exasperated huff and you laugh as you pull him against you, kissing the top of his head.

"How you feeling, bro?"

"Motherfucking miraculous."


End file.
